The present invention relates to a device for generating oil pressure for a self-propelled artillery piece or a similar unit. In the prior art an internal combustion engine and hydrostatic transmissions driven by the engine and have been provided for the driving wheels of artillery pieces. Such hydrostatic transmissions comprise a non-self-priming main pump with a feed pump and a motor driven by the main pump for each driving wheel.
The invention is intended particularly for use with a field artillery piece of the type disclosed in Swedish patent application 73.0060-9 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,157. The patented device comprises two driving wheels and two pivot wheels which can turn freely around their vertical axes. Each driving wheel is provided with its own hydrostatic transmission, which in the known manner comprises a main pump and a driving motor of the axial piston type. The main pump in the transmissions can be controlled with control devices included in a control circuit for regulating the pressure of the pump. Elevation of the barrel, training, loading and firing of the piece are carried out hydraulically in the patented field artillery piece.
For artillery pieces of this general type, it is frequently desired to have an integrated system for generating oil pressure for all functions of the gun.